


A Lesson in Patience

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [132]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, but Kagami wants a piece, not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kagami can't help it. He's hot for teacher.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	A Lesson in Patience

Kagami shifted in his seat and folded his hands then shifted again to refold them a different way. The same song and dance every afternoon. But today but going to be different, today he was finally going to approach the man that gave him so much trouble paying attention in class.

When he graduated college five years ago he hadn’t expected it to take so long to get the funds together for university but now he was grateful to the universe for holding him back, clearly helping him out even if he hadn’t realized it at the time. The year he finally had the money to sign up for courses at his local university was also the year that Professor Senju was hired on to teach one of his classes instead of the ancient woman who retired just the year before. Apparently Professor Senju was some kind of prodigy and had been teaching since he was sixteen or something wild like that, spending the days he wasn’t in a classroom performing groundbreaking research in his field.

Of course, none of that mattered to most of his students. His classes was split in to three factions. The first hated him down to the bone because he was a strict man who took no shit and his deadlines had no wiggle room whatsoever once he set them. The second faction were the ones willing to put in the effort and they were the ones that Senju-sensei gave most of his attention to, happy to help those who did the work to help themselves. Kagami was part of the shame-faced third faction who came to lecture every week and didn’t hear a word because he was too busy staring at the hot piece of ass standing at the front of the room.

Most of his marks in that particular class skated by on bumming notes off other people and completing assignments at home with no help. He frequently thanked the gods that it was a subject he was already good at.

The door opened and Kagami sat bolt upright, knowing that that Senju-sensei wasn’t likely to glance his way but wanting to look his best anyway, just in case. He stayed in that position all the way through class yet even though his expression was one of rapt attention his focus was more for the delicious shift of muscles under that sinfully tight sweater, sleeves pushed up to reveal corded forearms, than it was for whatever was being said. Waiting until the end of class was the best kind of torture. It took all of his strength to keep still while the room emptied around them and Kagami prayed to anyone who would listen that Senju-sensei didn’t have anywhere pressing to be afterwards.

Finally he stood from his seat and trailed after the last few people to leave the hall, pausing by the front desk until they were alone at last, and put on his best winning smile when Senju-sensei gave him a curious glance.

“Can I help you?”

“Oh I certainly hope so,” Kagami purred.

“If you have questions about the assignment my office hours tomorrow are open for everyone.” The man seemed entirely unaware of the heat in the gaze watching him tap his lecture notes in to order, blissfully ignorant of the way the motion made his arms flex.

Kagami resisted the urge to shuffle nervously, projecting as much confidence as possible. “I just wanted to say how much I really admire the passion you have for your subject.”

That made the man look up but Kagami only had a moment of triumph before a single eyebrow lifted up to dash away his hopes.

“Perhaps you are aware that the university has very strict policies regarding teacher student relationships?” Senju-sensei asked blandly. Straight to the point as always with no beating around the bush. Apparently he wasn’t as ignorant as he seemed of the attention his looks got him.

“No one would have to know,” Kagami murmured. “I know how to keep my mouth shut.”

The Professor stood from his chair and gathered his things. “I suggest you put this out of your mind, Uchiha-san.”

With that and one last warning look he left, disappearing out in to the hall and leaving his student alone to ruminate on how that could have gone better. Not all was lost. Kagami took a deep breath and allowed himself a very secret smile. The man was infamous for following the rules but he had rather notably not rejected the advancements, only quoted the reason he could not accept them. He only taught one course and Kagami’s marks were nowhere close to a failing grade; come the end of this semester they would no longer be teacher and student.

All he needed was a little patience and the courage to try again. If anyone was worth waiting for it was Senju Tobirama.


End file.
